


Untitled Project (Ich mochte den alten Titel nicht)

by RedstoneJaegers German works (RedstoneJaeger)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedstoneJaeger/pseuds/RedstoneJaegers%20German%20works
Summary: Dies ist die Geschichte von einem Wissenschaftler und dessen Experimenten und seines Lebens außerhalb des Labors, in dem er einige Probleme hat.





	1. Die Verhandlung

**Author's Note:**

> Ich nutze diesen Character für alles Mögliche und wollte seine Geschichte aufschreiben. Zum momentanen Zeitpunkt ist dies noch nicht fertig. Ich hoffe es ist lesbar. Hier wird eine ausgedachte Zeitrechnung genutzt. Ich habe zur erklärung ein Erklärungskapitel erstellt. (Kapitel 5)
> 
> Zustatz vom 02.07.2020: Ich werde momentan nicht hieran weiterarbeiten.

Am Montag war es soweit. Nur noch ein Tag bis zum finalen Urteil. Am Dienstag würde er vielleicht für immer verschwinden müssen. Aber das wäre nicht das schlimmste. Was würde seine Familie machen? Oder noch schlimmer, was würden "SIE" mit ihnen machen? Doch er hatte noch einige Zeit, um alles für Dienstag vorzubereiten.

Dienstagmorgen saß er vor dem Saal des obersten Gerichts des Planeten Rendazius 3. Nur noch wenige Minuten und er würde aufgerufen werden.

"Als nächstes der Fall mit der Nummer 4589035: Dorin corp. gegen ..." Er konnte schon immer seinen eigenen Namen nicht hören. Er würde nur ein nervtötendes Fiepsen in der Länge seines Namens hören. Es ging ihm auch in schriftlicher Form so. Er würde nur einen großen, schwarzen Strich sehen, als hätte jemand seinen Namen geschwärzt. In einem Buch zu zeitgenössischen Mysterien wurde er als eine Art Geist beschrieben. Nur da, wenn nötig, aber immer abwesend nachdem es vorbei war. Was vorbei war, fragt ihr euch sicherlich. Nun, ich will es euch erläutern, bevor er vor Gericht geht. In seiner Zeit passierte viel unvorhersehbares Unglück. Und er war irgendwie immer da, um es zum Guten zu wandeln.

Er betrat nun aber den Saal und setzte sich an den Platz eines Angeklagten, denn er war angeklagt. "..., sie sind hiermit vor Gericht, da sie laut dem Dorin corp. einige Staatsgeheimnisse, an denen sie beteiligt waren, an eine andere Regierung verraten haben. Möchten sie erläutern?"

Er sprach: "Ich arbeite seit einiger Zeit für die Corporation Dorin. Dort in der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung für Forschung dort auch an Sachen staatlicher Wichtigkeit. Ich soll laut der Firma am 005/0251/33 eine E-Mail an die Regierung von Rendazius 2 mit folgendem Inhalt gesendet haben, ich zitiere: <Ich sende ihnen hiermit die erfragten Daten zu meinen wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnissen. Unterzeichnet Darius Minus> Das Problem daran ist, dass dies nicht mein Name ist, sonst hätte ich ihn nicht vorlesen können. Denn meinen Namen kenne ich nicht. Ich kann ihn nicht hören, lesen, schreiben, oder sprechen. Auch in digitaler Form nicht."

Der Richter sprach: "Aufgrund dieses Ausspruchs müsste ich eine Untersuchung anordnen. Dieses Gericht trifft sich wieder, wenn die Untersuchung beendet ist. Der Angeklagte soll sich uns zur Verfügung des Rechtsapperates halten. Einen schönen Tag."


	2. Das Gesetz hält sein Wort

Einen Tag später um ungefähr 80;05;25 klingelte es an der Tür. Er öffnete die Tür. Dort standen zwei Beamte der staatlichen Einrichtung für geistige und körperliche Beeinträchtigung. "Guten Tag, was wollen sie?", fragte er sofort. Eine der beiden Beamten antwortete: "Wir sollen sie Testen wegen der von ihnen vor Gericht angegebenen Beeinträchtigung. Komen sie bitte mit." Er nickte: "Natürlich. Ich werde mich nur kurz fertig machen."

In der Einrichtung wurde er nach einer kurzen Anmeldung und einer halben Stunde Wartezeit in ein Behandlungs- und Diagnoseraum gebracht.

Eine Ärtztin kam in den Raum. Sie brachte ein Gerät mit sich, welches aussah, als seie es aus einem Science-fiction Film. Es war wie ein Helm, dessen Visor mit einigen Kabeln an ein weiteres Gerät auf einem mitgebrachten Wagen.

"Wir testen nun, ob ihr Statement aus dem Prozess für Fall 4589035 korrekt ist."

Die Ärtztin setzte ihm den Helm auf und aktivierte die Maschine.

Nach einigen Stunden deaktivierte sich das Gerät von selbst und piepte sehr laut. Die Ärtztin kam wieder herein und nam das Gerät ab.

Er wurde aus der Einrichtung entlassen und ging in Richtung zuhause. Dort kam er um 18:00 Uhr endlich an.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel des Kapitels passt nicht ganz, den werde ich noch ändern


	3. Phänomen

"Als Angeklagter hat man´s nicht leicht, hm?", ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Nichts.

_Was soll das denn heißen? Was kann ich sagen, ohne das ich panisch wirke?_

Er überlegte einen Moment. "Wer sind Sie und wieso interessiert es Sie?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Stimme antwortete. "Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wer ich bin, es würde dich nur unnötig verwirren. Beantworte die Frage einfach, es brauch dich nicht zu kümmern, warum ich das wissen will."

_Okay, das ist unnormal. Ich sollte es einfach ignorieren. Ich bin bestimmt einfach nur verrückt geworden.  
_

"Na, Na, ich bin keine Ausgeburt deiner Fantasie. Ich bin echt und du weißt es. Du willst mich nicht wahr haben, denn dann müsstest du dich auch akzeptieren."

_Woher kennt die Stimme mich so gut? Und warum genau jetzt?_

"Denk drüber nach, du kennst mich schon lange." Die Stimme verstummte.


	4. Der zweite Verhandlungstag

Am Morgen des Tages 258/0235/33, nach Zeitrechnung Rendazius dreis, wacht er sehr früh auf, denn sein Wecker klingelte schon um 33;25;22 statt wie sonst um 55;05;33. Es war Zeit, sich auf die Zweite Verhandlung vorzubereiten. Das hieß konkret, die Akten erneut zu lesen und sich mit dem Rechtsroboter zu besprechen. Außerdem musste er die genauen Gesetzestexte nochmal durchlesen und auch ausdrucken, damit er diese auch nutzen und nachvollziehen konnte.

Um 44;21;70 stand er vor dem Saal, in dem der Prozess weitergeführt werden sollte. Nun waren es nur noch wenige Momente, bis er aufgerufen würde.

Ein Gong ertönte und aus einem Lautsprecher sprach eine Stimme: "Es ist 45;12;30. In Saal eins beginnt nun der Prozess 4589035: Dorin Corp. gegen ... Alle Beteiligten sollen nun bitte in den Saal."

Mehrere Leute machten sich auf den Weg. Die Richter betraten den Saal nur wenige Augenblicke nach den anderen Anwesenden.

Eine der Richtenden sprach: "Nun, wir bitten um die erneute Verlesung der Anklage durch die Klägerseite." 

Der stellvertretend für den Staat und die Dorin Corp. Anklagende erhob sich und verlas: " Es wird Angeklagt ... durch den Staat und die Dorin Corp. ... wird vorgeworfen, staatliche Geheimnisse an denen er beteiligt war an die Regierung von Rendazius 2 verraten zu haben." Der Kläger setzte sich. 

"Gut. Letztes Mal wurde von ... die Aussage getätigt, er könne seinen Namen nicht wahrnehmen. Aufgrund dessen wurde ein Gutachten erstellt, welches mir und den Prozesspartein nun vorliegt. Ich zitiere ‚Der Patient scheint seinen Namen weder wahrnehmen noch wissen zu können. Dieses Gutachten wurde mit einen Computer-Gedächtnis-Test per BMI (Brain-Machine-Interface) erstellt am 257/0235/33 um 600;50;850.’ Da dieses Gutachten die Aussage bestätigt, kommen wir nun zur Urteilssprechung. Der Angeklagte ist Freizusprechen und die Kosten sind durch die Dorin Corp. zu tragen. Es ist eine Ermittlung anzuordnen, der Natur des Schreibens, welches in der vorherigen Fallsverhandlung genutzt wurde. Einen schönen Tag."

Damit verließen die Richter den Saal.


	5. Erklärung: Zeitrechnung in dieser Geschichte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Erklärung der Zeitrechnung der Geschichte

Hallo, der Autor hier. In dieser Geschichte habe ich mir meine eigene Zeitrechnung ausgedacht, die ich hier schnell erklären mochte.

Zuerst das Datum:

Genutz wird eine Zusammensetzung aus drei Zahlen getrennt durch Schrägstriche (XXX/XXXX/XXX). Dabei steht die erste Zahl für den Tag, die Zweite für die Periode, die Dritte für die Epoche. Eine Periode hat 999 Tage, eine Epoche 5555 Periode.

Als Zweites die Tageszeit (bei uns Sekunden, Minuten und Stunden)

Genutzt wird auch wieder eine Zusammensetzung aus drei Zahlen getrennt durch Semikola (XXX;XX;XXX). Dabei steht die erste Zahl für Uklen, die Zweite für Oflen, die Dritte für Tobden. Ein Ofl hat 666 Uklen, eine Tobde 73 Oflen.

Die Begriffe heißen in der Einzahl folgendermaßen:

Ukl, das; Ofl, der; Tobde, die; Periode, die; Epoche, die; Tag, der; Semikolon, das; Schrägstrich, der.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke, dass Du/Sie dies gelesen hast/haben. Ich hoffe man konnte alles verstehen.  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Paul (a.k.a. RedstoneJaeger)
> 
> WICHTIG: DIESE GESCHICHTE IST MOMENTAN PAUSIERT UND WIRD WARSCHEINLICH LANGE NICHT UPGEDATEDWERDEN!


End file.
